Sylux
Sylux is a powerful Bounty Hunter who appeared in Metroid Prime Hunters. Fans speculated that Sylux appeared in the 100% ending of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption as the pilot of the mysterious ship that pursued Samus, though this has not been confirmed. Very little is known about Sylux, other than that it harbors a strong hatred for the Galactic Federation, and Samus Aran by association. Biography Very little is known about this character or why Sylux hates the Galactic Federation and Samus Aran. Sylux originates from the planet Cylosis and harbors a strong hatred for fellow bounty hunter, Samus Aran, for working with the Federation. Looking at the overall humanoid shape, and the humanoid hand holding the Shock Coil (Sylux's weapon of choice), it is possible and sometimes assumed that Sylux could be human. This theory is also backed partially by the use of stolen Federation gear and armor, which seem to be human in shape. Sylux's species in Metroid Prime: Hunters is labeled as "unknown", however. Similarly, Sylux's gender is unknown (all entries go out of the way to avoid use of gender specific pronouns, similar to Samus in the Japanese manual for Metroid), or even if Sylux's species is gendered, adding fuel for further speculation. Sylux's ship is the Delano 7, a blue X-shaped ship with aerofoils similar to the Lockjaw form. Along with Samus' gunship, Rundas' Phrygisian-class gunship, and Ghor's Battlesuit gunship, the Delano 7 is one of the few hunter ships to appear in the games themselves, although Weavel's spaceship makes a small appearance in a docking bay during the cutscene for landing on the Oubliette. A ship that resembles the Delano 7, although lighter in hue and with a vastly redesigned hull, can be seen following Samus after the end credits in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption for a 100% item collection rate. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y40eKeqdPEU Instruction Manual "Sylux is a resourceful tracker, and a deadly sharpshooter who harbors an intense hatred for the Galactic Federation and for Samus Aran for assisting the Galactic Federation in the past" Logbook Scans "This hunter's power suit appears to be based on a federation prototype and possesses extraordinary offensive and defensive capabilities. SYLUX's weapon is the SHOCK COIL, a banned technology that fires charged blasts of high-density NEUTRINOS." -'''Sylux' enemy scan'' "SYLUX's alternative form, the LOCKJAW, may consist of stolen prototype Federation technology. It allows the user to transform into two tetracarbon ceramic-alloy blades joined by an energy thread. Its principal method of attack is to weave a network of explosive trip wire." -'''Lockjaw' enemy scan '' Metroid Prime Hunters Logbook troopers on Cylosis.]] Gameplay Like all other Hunters in the game, Sylux is capable of defeating Samus and taking one of her Octoliths. In order to complete the game, Samus needs all of the Octoliths, and thus must fight her thief again in order to gain it back. Sylux's weapon is known as the Shock Coil. The Shock Coil was a prototype weapon under development by the Galactic Federation. It is an illegal combat technology: It fires a beam of concentrated neutrinos at its target. It was eventually stolen by Sylux, along with a suit and ship, the Delano 7. The Delano 7 is encountered twice in the game, and it is the only Hunter ship other than Samus' seen (in detail) in the game. Interestingly, despite hating the Galactic Federation, Sylux almost only uses equipment that was designed and made by them. It may be that Sylux used to be a GF member and had some sort of issue with them that caused this treachery. This would explain why Sylux hates the Federation and have access to the stolen prototypes. Sylux has an alternate form known as the Lockjaw. In this form, Sylux becomes a ball of green energy the size of Samus's Morph Ball form, surrounded by two entwined, metal bars that look like a deformed version of the Delano 7 with energy threads connecting them together. Sylux can deal a large amount of damage in this form and is quite agile. While in this form, Sylux can drop two bombs and connect them, unless there are obstructions or they are set too far apart. Once a foe is in range, a third bomb can be dropped which will enclose the enemy and is an ensured kill or at least a near dead opponent. (it takes near 200 health to survive the triple attack, while if only hit by two bombs it deals much less damage. When two bombs connect, they form a beam of energy in-between them and serve as a sort of tripwire trap). The Lock Jaw can use its bombs to fly in low gravity areas, which adds to the popularity of being able to combine the Imperialist and use bombs to keep Sylux in the air to snipe opponents, and if rapidly dropped to glide in normal gravity areas, enabling Sylux to skip gaps or reach certain hidden spots, such as a "ghost world" in Harvester. Multiplayer Strategies -It should be noted that it takes 3.68 seconds of fire for the shock coil to cause 100% damage. -In large arenas it is possible to reach high areas by morphing into alt-mode, going into a gravity lift/launcher, and rapidly tapping the bomb trigger. if done correctly, Sylux will be able to fly indefinitely on a chain of tripwire bomb jumps. (this is due to the fact that upon laying sylux's third tripwire bomb, all three instantly detonate.) Other Appearances Sylux has also appeared as a trophy in''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''. It is the only one of the hunters' trophies that is referred to as an "it" instead of a gender reference. Trophy "A skilled marksman and bounty hunter experienced in espionage skills such as scouting and tracking. While much of its background remains a mystery, it is clear that it hates Samus and the Federation. Sylux uses the Shock Coil, an experimental Federation-made weapon that continually drains energy from enemies and refills its own." GCN Metroid Prime Sticker *'Sylux' Metroid Prime Hunters - Indirect Attack +12 (All) .]] Trivia *In the Official Nintendo Player's Guide it incorrectly states that Sylux turns invisible when equipped with the Imperialist. Though this may just be a typo or a printing error as the exact same sentence is used on Trace's page. *Sylux's Lockjaw form is designed very similar to the Samus's own Morph Ball. It has a storage of three bombs and has the same glowing green orb. The alternative form may suggest that the Galactic Federation has begun to construct prototypes of Samus's gear, which is further progressed with the downloadable data in [[Metroid Fusion|''Metroid Fusion]]. Appearances *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy and sticker)'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' References Other This is the music heard when battling Sylux: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OF7gC3S1AQ Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters